bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Amakuni
Natsu Amakuni is the founder of both the Amakuni and the Munashi Danpen(despite being the second "existing" Fragment of Emptiness, Chireru being the first), and an instigator of conflict. Natsu is the primary antagonist of the Fanon Bleach: the Dark Times. She is a living descendant of the Shin Kaiju, a species of Kaiju-Ningen. Upon learning of her heritage, she waged a war against the Gotei 13. She is the creator of the Kido Materia Getsuga after a confrontation with a Moon-type Zanpakuto user. As a result of abusing its power and state of mind, Natsu's Zanpakuto manifested itself into a Zanpakuto spirit through Tazuma's aid then abandoned her master and her ambitions. She has since partnered up with a mysterious Arrancar known as Argus. Appearance Natsu is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. Personality Someone who carries about as a regal individual, Natsu thrives in an atmosphere of death. She is the absolute personification of evil. Natsu is an extremely literal-minded. She sees the likes of the Gotei 13 to be weak and incompetent. She has a respect for the Quincy for their thorough ruthless ambition to defeat the Gotei 13. Natsu has little tolerance for weakness, mutiny and stupidity. She has the utmost confidence in her power. When battling an opponent of equal power, her Shin Kaiju blood comes to a boil, revealing a sinister persona, full of bloodlust. Her soul is fragmented as the result of her abrupt awakening, resulting in creating a sort of "emptyness" in her being and her spiritual pressure being high dense, rendering it immune to analysis via Chireru's Shingan ability and reishi absorption techniques are ineffective. There are few individuals whom which she fear. Among them there are Sōzōshin specifically Sarutahiko Ōkami, who was among those responsible for imprisoning Natsu in a complex sealing formula. Other than the Sozoshin, she feared Head-Captain Yamamoto, who is non-existent and Murakumo's Bankai State, but its wielder can only release Murakumo's Shikai. She has a fascination for Chireru, who is the first true Kūkyo māku, but fears him mastering his true Museigen nota Jotai state without his joining her. When backed into a corner, Natsu has been shown to display fits of psychosis, and will attack friend and foe alike in such a state. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: ''' Her spiritual pressure it at the level of an elite Captain. In addition, her reiryoku is unnaturally dense. It is explained by Natsu during her second encounter with Chireru that the reason behind this is that her natural soul is fragmented, creating a sort of "emptyness", rendering Shingan analysis useless and reishi absorption techniques ineffective. She is able to fight toe to toe with another Captain-level combatant without exerting much effort. '''Kido Master: *Materia Getsuga: Hoho Expert: Criminal Mastermind: Ataru Master: Despite not being a true blood Shin Kaiju and has even less physical potential than even Jūhei, Natsu is considered a dangerous master of the Kaiju-Ningen art of combat. Saibakei Saibakei (再発形, Recurring Beast Form): The power of the Shin Kaiju, Natsu is one of the rare "true monster" of the subspecies of Shin Kaiju. However, access to this form cannot be achieved unless massive amounts of spirit energy is eaten. Upon becoming a Kukyo Maku, her Saibakei fused with her newly acquired Museigen nota jōtai(無制限のた状態, Unlimited state). Natsu's Saibakei forms(Museigen and otherwise) takes the appearance of a Hydra (in Museigen nota jotai, the hydra is made of pure reiryoku). Trivia * Inspiration of the character comes from Saya/Izanami from Blazblue series. * The Sozoshin are property of Seireitou. Category:Amakuni Clan Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Kūkyo māku Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Ataru Users Category:Kaiju-Ningen